The Verusan War
by SWCipherZero
Summary: 1983, The Verusan Continent. A story of Love, loss, betrayal. A story that has never been told before. This is the history of the Verusan War


**A/N : So, I'm putting TSC on hold to do this story, once this is done I will continue TSC, so of course this is a story taking place from 1983-1987 spanning an area.**

**Inspiration for characters include Kaoru Shintani and BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. **

**I do not own Ace Combat, if I did, The CF-105 Arrow would have Lasers.**

**BGM (*) : Airforce Delta - 21**

**BGM (**) : Airforce Delta - 27**

**BGM (***) : Airforce Delta - 1**

Disclaimer : This story is not for the faint of heart, events in this story are based on many inspirations and will feature serious themes and many Mature subjects.

-SWCipherZero

_Chapter 1 : The Verusan War_

Oured, Osea, November 11th, 2020.

(*)

Events leading up to the Southern Verusan Uprising and the Verusan War

1962 - The Union of Yuktobanian Republics begins repairing relations with the Osean Federation.

1963 - The Federal Principality of Belka and the Osean Federation have an incident on the borders of the Countries, firing was exchanged

1964 - The Federal Principality of Belka begins supporting Rebels in Southern Yuktobania.

1965 - The Sapin Missile Crisis occurs, leading to increased tensions on the Osean Continent

1966 - Osea Proceeds to begin peacekeeping operations on the Usean Continent

1967 - Belkan Fighters intercept an Osean SR-71 and shoot it down, tensions increase.

1968 - Osea and Yuktobania sign a non-aggression pact and become allies

1969 - Belkan Bm-335 Lindwurm's fly into Osean airspace and get escorted to the nearest airport.

1970 - Osean and Belkan tensions increase.

1971-1974 - Several incidents between Osea and Belka lead to an increased arms race.

1975 - Belka continues funding the southern Yuktobanian countries to lead a revolt against Yuktobania.

1976 - Usean Peacekeeping leads to a short war with the Kingdom of Erusea, Belka Supports the Eruseans.

1977 - The Oseans leave the Usean continent, Erusea annexes the Autonomous State of Shilage.

1978 - Osea and Yuktobania hold Military exercises near Belkan territory.

1979 - Osea allows the Federal Republic of Aurelia to secede, Belka proceeds to fund the Leasath Republic.

1980-1982 - Southern Verusa shows weariness for an uprising against Yuktobania

February 3rd, 1983 - The Federal Republic of Southern Yuktobania militarily revolts against Yuktobania, Belka joins the Southern forces and begins to attack Yuktobania

March 1st, 1983 - The Osean Federation joins the Union of Yuktobanian Republics, The Osean Navy and Air Force begin to set out for Yuktobania

Squadrons of the ONAF and OAF deployed in 1983

1st Verusan Air Wing

55th Fighter Squadron "Avengers" - F-5E Tiger II

59th Fighter-Bomber Squadron "Slammers" - F-4E/G Phantom II

64th Strike Squadron "Skyhawks" - A-4 Skyhawk

75th Fighter Squadron "Akula" - F-20A Tigershark

2nd Verusan Air Wing

83rd Fighter Attack Squadron "Thunderbolts" - A-10A Thunderbolt II

84th Experimental Attack Squadron "Explosives" - YA-10B

95th Attack Squadron "Stormriders" - Tornado Gr.1

3rd Verusan Air Wing (The Mercs)

117th Fighter Squadron "Zero-Zero" - F-8 Crusader, F-100 Super Sabre, Kfir C.7 and AV8A Harrier

120th Multirole Squadron "Blue-1" - J-35J Draken, JA 37 Viggen and Mirage F1

123rd Attacker Squadron "Blue-2" - F-8 Crusader, MiG-19PF Farmer, F-4B Phantom II, F-105 Thunderchief, A-4 Skyhawk, A-6E Intruder, A-10A Thunderbolt II.

ONAF

CVG-12

VFA-12 "Tomcats" - F-14A/B Tomcat

VSA-14 "Intruders" - A-6E Intruder

VMA-22 "Prowlers" - EA-6B Prowler

VFAQ-26 "Hovers" - AV-8A Harrier

VMAQ-36 "Jesters" - EA-6B Prowler

VFA-36, 49, 56, 68, 79, 81, 96 and 103 - F-4J Phantom II

Osean Experimental Squadrons

22nd Experimental Fighter Squadron - YF-22 Lightning II

23rd Experimental Fighter Squadron - YF-23 Black Widow II

_March 3rd, 1983 OFS Rapier_

"Shin, you got the new girl today, don't go hard on er'" Said my friend in Blue-1, Charles Darton. "It's not like you have to know who she is, she's just as young as you are." I didn't listen to him, it's not like I wanted Keiko to be in my squadron, Zero-Zero was the squadron for the aces of the Mercenary air wing.

"Helloo, Earth to Shin!" He continued to babble on to me, it's not like we weren't sent straight into hell on this Carrier, the Crusaders, Intruders, Harriers and Phantoms were the only ones who could take off, but our crew modified the nose gear on this very old carrier.

"Shin, you are alive right?" I glared at Darton, his Draken wasn't as up to scratch as the rest of the Mercs.

"Yeah, it's not like I wanted that Chick in my squadron, Her Kfir can barely operate!" I exclaimed to him.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, no need to get all defensive."

He was like this usually. Making fun of everyone out of the good of his heart, despite it being broken during the Osean peacekeeping operations.

"You know Shin, I don't think it'll be that bad up there." Darton continued, when my wingman and Number 2 of Zero-Zero, Mickey Foulke rolled up.

"Shin, you dog!" He said, trying to explain to him, it wasn't me who added Keiko Masae to my squadron.

"You know full well the Kfir wouldn't fit in any other squadron, so it's not me who's checking her out, it's you, you sly Osean dog." I groaned to him, as usual.

My name is Shin Nagase.

"_ALL PILOTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM!_"

"Ah shit, here we go again."

(**)

**MISSION BRIEFING, FLEET DEFENSE.**

The Briefing room was filled to the brim with pilots from Zero-Zero and Blue-1, Blue-2 would not be taking part in Operation Sledgehammer.

"Numerous Belkan Bombers with Escorts have been picked up by our radar, I want all of Zero-Zero and Blue-1 to scramble up to the deck!" Our Briefing officer explained, showing the formation on screen. "As you can see, our ally Yuktobania has been pushed back by the combined forces of the Yuke Rebels and those damn Belkans, this Fleet contains CVG-12 and all those fighters are going up as well, we need you to down those bombers, and fast." He ended the briefing.

"Why the hell would the Belkans be targeting us?" Said Mickey as we ran towards the Hangar, Zero-Zero's Harrier "Zero-Four" was already on the deck and preparing for takeoff, I ran to my Crusader with it's Flaming Unicorn insignia, with the Gold/Red Kfir already being pushed back to be put on deck, equipped with JATO pods for STOL, Mickey's Super Sabre was also equipped with JATO pods for this, I was being pushed back quickly.

"Zero-One to all Zero-Zero members, prepare for takeoff and launch"

I fired up my Thrusters with Mickey and Keiko's JATO pods Firing up and launched.

"Ralf, Zero-Four, You can follow us now"

"Zero-Four copies."

(***)

"All Fighters, Belkan Bombers approaching, Take em' down." Said AWACS Longsword , our AWACS, an E-2 Hawkeye.

"Zero-Zero copies"

"Blue-1 Copies"

"Tomcats copy."

"Jesters copy."

"Hovers copy"

Everyone checked in, a formation of 3 Bm-335 Lindwurms carrying anti-ship ordinance was flying towards the fleet.

"Tomcats, focus down the bombers, Zero-Zero, you got the Fighters, Hovers, you are mobile SAM sites, Jesters, begin jamming, Blue-1 provide cover to Tomcat 1"

"Wilco"

"Wilco"

"Wilco"

"Wilco to that."

"Right-o"

It looked like we had a mix of Fishbeds, Foxbats and Floggers defending the Bombers, Zero-Zero would have to take them down.

"Zero-One, Engaging"

"Zero-Two Engaging"

"Zero-Three, Engaging."

"Zero-Four, Engage."

I began by tailing a Foxbat,

"Guns."

My Crusader ripped through the Foxbat.

"Fox 2" said the Effeminate voice of Kei Masae.

Splash two fighters, both Foxbats were engaged.

"Zero-Four, Splash one Fishbed."

The Fishbeds were from Yuke Rebels, several of them were being taken down by Blue-1 and Zero-Zero.

I locked on to a Flogger and tailed it, trying to scare him.

"Guns."

He was rendered not a threat.

"_My plane has been shredded, but he's still on me!"_

"Fox 2"

The Belkan Flogger went up in flames.

"Splash Two"

I then engaged a formation of 3 Floggers

"Fox 1"

2 Floggers went up in flames in front of me.

"_That Crusader has a Flaming Unicorn on it! It can't be…..OFFLINE"_

I gunned down the final of the 3 Floggers, while Keiko and Mickey were taking down a squadron of Foxbats, with Ralf being a mobile SAM Site with the Hovers.

"5 Fighters remain" said Longsword, covering us from above.

"Zero-Zero, disengage and maintain formation, Arm your missiles and prepare for volley."

"_Mercenaries_, Doing what they want to do as usual." Said Tomcat 1, as his squadron was providing CAP after a mid-mission re-organisation.

"Zero-Zero, all Bogeys in sight, Release your missiles"

A volley of missiles launched from all 4 planes, taking down the 8 remaining aircraft in a jiffy, no ordinance was able to be dropped.

"All Aircraft, mission complete, RTC."

-MISSION ACCOMPLISHED-

_OFS Rapier_

"All bogeys were shot down, Zero-Zero you guys and gals impressed me, once we reach shore, you guys will no longer have to use JATO pods." Said our CO on the Rapier for the time being, I wanted to get to Murska air base as quick as possible with the Yukes being pushed back to the coast due to the Belkan Air Force being incredibly well-versed at taking over the continent.

"All aircraft performed above our expectations, it looks like the Belkans and those Rebels don't want us to make it to the shore, Shin, you have the highest kill count of anyone here, Keiko, you're officially an Ace, and Ralf, the Hovers said they wouldn't mind you transferring over there."

"Dismissed."

I got up and went to the mess hall on the Rapier, Masae barely said anything on ground, she was a mother of two whose husband died in the 1979 SR-71 shootdown.

"It's hard to believe he left me almost 5 years ago….." she mumbled to herself.

"Shin, you've gained my trust as a flight lead, I'm not here because I want to be."

"Neither am I. Don't ask about it anyways."

I turned my back to Keiko, the exchange with Darton had piqued my curiosity, she was only married for under a year, poor thing, her two daughters, Reiko and Kei, Lost their father early on, she reverted to her maiden name, while her daughters took her Grandfather's last name, Nagase.

The same last name I have.

I had to admit, her regulation short hair and fit body, certainly was something that I would love to be with, but I can't forcibly bring myself to love anyone else, ever since the Roca Roja uprising of 79', a 3 year long stalemate in which I was based in hell with Zero-Zero, then known as Zero-Zero section.

I was thinking of dating Keiko when this was all over, but this wasn't my focus, she had to personally lighten the load on herself, considering we were childhood friends.

"Shin, see you tomorrow." She said to me, leaving the mess hall, probably headed to get some shut-eye.

I stayed with my friends Mickey and Greg, who flew an A-4.

"How much money did you bag today Shin?"

"Enough."

"That Crusader's getting old, trust me."

"I just wish we didn't have to put OAF/ONAF markings on our planes, I wanted to keep my OAPF markings anyways." Continued Mickey.

"Tell that to Boris, he's gonna want to replace that thing soon, heh." Said Greg.

"You gonna replace your Skyhawk with an A-10 right?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Enough you two, I'm off to get some shut eye."

"Shin, be serious with us, does Keiko meet your expectations?"

"We'll see about that, Mickey." I gave him an honest answer and the death glare, he gulped

"Haha, you really think I'm gonna hurt you, we've been watching each other's backs since 79', Greg don't get any funny ideas."

"I won't."

I left the mess hall and went to my bunk, which I shared with Ralf. I arrived and then plopped down , I felt a piece of paper hit my back. I picked it up.

_Shin,_

_You probably can deduce who this is from the writing on this note, but I can't tell you straight up, but, I love you._

No name was written on it, but Keiko did seem hesitant earlier, but I toss the note aside, can't let that distract me until we make landfall.

**A/N : So, welcome to The Verusan War, a mega story I have been planning for quite a while, this story is a prequel to the AC series as a whole and I have many things planned for it, several characters (Shin, Mickey and Greg currently) are based off their Area 88 counterparts, so there is not much more to say.**


End file.
